Little Red, A Hallow's Eve Treat
by Gloryofluv
Summary: What happens when our favorite witch dresses as a popular fairy tale character for Halloween? Guess we'll find out. (Obviously, things are changed for my wicked games. Someone didn't die and someone ended up showing up after years... either way, it's a one-shot with fun!)


Hermione Granger was twirling her finger around the long ringlets tucked around her cheek. The hood was heavy on her head as she tried to listen to the music. It was long and red with a heated quality to it, which only made this seem even more ridiculous. Sirius thought it was hilarious if she dressed this way for Halloween as they took Teddy out to trick or treat with the Potters.

The witch had to play the role with a basket in hand, while the boy dressed as a ferocious wolf. Grant it; the costume was adorable, the transfigured ears, the tuffs of fur and the long darkened nails were terrific editions. However, the jeering the younger marauder spat all night was not.

"You're surrounded by dogs, red," was the first.

"Dog-gone it, more of that chalk-ish candy," he snickered.

"We'll be howling, with delight," another golden one.

Now they were at the party the Potters threw, and she couldn't find her bearings. The children were swapping candy before they would be scurried off to bed; a sleepover to end such an eventful evening. It had been two years since Ron and her split, which added to the stupendously ridiculous costume. She was in a bloody skirt and button up blouse… how did Sirius always seem to talk her into these things?

The redhead was standing in front of her cupping his cider with mild amusement. "Who's idea was it for you to dress like a trollop?" he teased, causing the witch to turn nearly as red as her cloak.

"Well, I'm not," she deflected holding her chin up. "I couldn't find anything that wasn't a suit for work."

A steady hand touched her shoulder, and she relaxed. "Remus," Ron grumbled, averting his gaze.

Hermione turned to the makeshift huntsman and smirked. "Enjoying holding that ax?" she murmured as he waved the small plastic grey tool.

"Almost as much as I enjoy watching him do it!" Sirius shouted as he stumbled over in his large floral nightgown and grey wig. "Isn't she the most delicious red riding hood?" Sirius snickered before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Ron took a once over the group of them and frowned. "This was a group costume. When I saw Teddy it made sense, now this is just barmy," he said with a shake of his head.

"Says the man who dressed up as a Quidditch player," Sirius grumbled as he pressed his chin on Remus's shoulder.

"Well, not everyone has an eight-year-old what to go as for Hallow's Eve festivities love," Remus whispered with a small smile.

"Ronald, your quaffle needs a change," a feminine voice announced and Hermione bit down on a smile.

Pansy appeared next to Ron with a small brown bundled child. "Of course, darling," he grumbled with a tint to his cheeks.

She handed him his son and turned to the trio left. "Hermione, I invited someone if you're interested," Pansy declared with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh no, I think I'll just head home here soon," Hermione murmured, shifting on her feet.

Sirius rose his eyebrows. "Who did you invite thinking they deserved the brightest witch of her age's time?"

Hermione rose her free hand and shook her head dramatically. "No, no and no. I'm not going to have drinks with anyone. I'm alright," she confirmed with a huff. "Now, I'm going to go find Ginny and see if she needs help with anything," the witch said with a nod and bounded off before anyone could stop her.

The marauders gazed after her. "Trick or treat, you wankers," Pansy growled.

Remus scowled and folded his arms. "What?"

"Which one of you are going to convince her to get sloshed and do something outside of her comfort zone? I may be a Slytherin, but I hate to see someone so pathetically stale."

"What my brother's charming wife is trying to tell you," George's voice bounced into their conversation. "Is that she has a flutter with me on if Hermione is going to actually shag one of her Slytherin friends she invited to the party," he clarified as he scooped the grimacing witch in front of the marauders.

Sirius snorted as he moved around Remus, his nightgown swaying as his plastic wolfish nose wriggled. "That little witch deserves more than a pathetic shag, Pansy."

"Which is why Georgie bet me," she was stopped as George put his hand over her mouth and smiled brightly.

"Don't mind her," he paused and groaned. "Disgusting, you licked me," he mumbled, wiping his palm on his purple suit.

Pansy giggled and bowed. "At your service."

"So, I think I'm going to go check on my son," Remus said, tugging at his plaid shirt collar.

Sirius nuzzled the werewolf's cheek with the fake nose before kissing him. "I will get you a drink when you get back," the animagus murmured with a curve to his lips.

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "I can't take you seriously with that giddup, Pads."

The Huntsman walked away, and Sirius shifted on his feet. "So what are you, George?"

George patted his purple hat and raised his cane in his free hand. "Willy Wonka of course. Hermione showed me the film, and I couldn't have been more excited."

Pansy held out his sweater that had the magical snitch flying through clouds. "Obviously the quidditch theme was not my idea."

Sirius fixed his wig and shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't surprise me. Georgie, you spend plenty of time with Hermione when she isn't over with us. Is she alright?"

George rose an eyebrow as he tilted his head. "Well, she's about the same I would think. Tells me stories of you lot all the time."

"She's boring," Pansy groaned as she shook her head. "Books, bills, and floods everyone with pictures of you all."

George waved a hand at Pansy. "Go away, you're bringing me down," he grumbled while rolling his eyes.

Pansy shook her head and stomped off in a flustered groan. "Ridiculous family," they heard her as she disappeared around the doorway to the sitting room.

"So I've given it a thought, Sirius," George whispered as he bent closer to the animagus.

"Did you tell him yet?"

They turned to see Ginny walking over in her swollen jack-o-lantern dress. Her stomach couldn't even be hidden; little Lily was due within the week. "No, I haven't gotten to it yet," George responded.

"We think you should ask Hermione to come home with you and your husband," Ginny said quietly then glancing around the room to make sure no one else grouped in conversation heard her.

Sirius frowned as he eyed both of them. "She stays over all the time."

"Yes, but this time we are going to get a drink or two in her, so she'll admit she's in love with both of you," Ginny hissed.

"What she said," George mumbled with a nod.

"Now I know you both are mental," Sirius tutted with a shake of his head.

Ginny folded her arms over her large belly. "You tell me that witch decided to dress like a teenage morsel to be eaten by a wolf just for her own benefit? Who told her to dress like that?"

"Well, I did," Sirius murmured, his cheeks tinting slightly.

George rocked his head and pointed his cane at the animagus. "I can almost promise you that Remus isn't complaining about her arse nearly showing as well."

That only evolved Sirius's blush; he was indeed correct on that. They had traded their own private thoughts on the delicious looking witch when she was busy with Teddy. Was it that obvious?

"It is, don't bother asking. It's obvious, for the last year and it's time to be a couple of wolves," Ginny growled with a scorching glare.

"She'd never go for it, Ginevra," Sirius sighed with a head shake.

George snorted and posed like a pin-up girl. "Oh, look at me in my little skirt. Oh, I'm just an innocent girl in a red cape, ugh!" he groaned with a toss of his head.

"Red isn't your color, Georgie," Hermione sounded, causing the group to jump.

Sirius reached for her and chuckled. "No, but it's certainly yours, love."

"Remus said he's feeling off. The full moon is in two days so you should think about packing it in soon," Hermione whispered and pressed her covered head into his toned chest under the nightgown.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the animagus. "Why don't you go with them, Hermione?"

George motioned agreement. "Yes, that sounds best."

"A drink first?" Sirius offered with a tight expression.

Hermione bobbed her head. "A drink and then we'll go. I would hate to see you bald because you didn't take the wig off correctly," she teased.

Sirius squeezed her arm and exhaled. "Alright, but you need to let me go mix the drinks. You always make them so weak."

"I make them correctly, Pads, you just like to get snookered."

The animagus released her and kissed her hooded head before pacing off… far more quickly than he probably needed to, however, he had to find his husband.

Hermione folded her arms over her chest. "What exactly was going on that you were mocking my costume?"

"Oh, nothing, Hermione. Just poking fun at your cutesy matching," George said with a wicked grin.

Ginny groaned and waved her hands in the air. "Okay, we told him you need to sleep with them tonight," she huffed.

George pouted and fixed his hat. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"What?" Hermione choked.

"It's time for you to tell them that you want to, Hermione," Ginny murmured. "Go because it's clear you won't settle for less."

"But Teddy," Hermione tried, but Ginny shook her head.

"He's going to be here and whatever happens, happens. Just go, please? For the sake of our Friday nights while you drink wine and pine for them. It would be nice to hear a different tune."

"Trick or treat?" George offered with a shrug.

Sirius returned with their drinks and Hermione nearly downed her glass in two gulps. Ginny just nodded as they excused themselves. It seemed like a nervous adventure back to Grimmauld Place as the Marauders were quiet. Hermione stopped at the master bathroom and turned to the silent duo.

"So, I'm just going to shower," she mumbled, shifting on her heels.

"How about this," Sirius paused and eyed Remus who was rolling his neck.

"You come with us," Remus finished with a nod.

Hermione's eyebrows rose up to her hairline. "With you?"

"To bed, Hermione," Remus confirmed.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and she gulped. "Well, I have a condition," she breathed.

"And that is?" Sirius asked with a pout.

Hermione smiled and pointed at the awful nightgown. "You aren't allowed to wear that in the bedroom."

Sirius laughed and held out his hand, but Remus pushed the animagus's hand down. "I have a counter," Remus rumbled with a lopsided-smile. "He won't if you wear yours," the werewolf grumbled as he reduced the space between him and Hermione.

Sirius flicked his wand at the wig and tossed the gown on the floor, revealing a bare chest and heart boxers. "That's fair!"

Remus watched Hermione's eyes dilate before he bent enough to run his cheek against hers. "I could gobble you up," he whispered.

Sirius groaned and nudged his husband out of the way. "Not in the hallway, Moony! Don't spoil a good treat," he hissed, tossing the girl over his shoulder.

Hermione howled and giggled at the hilarity of the evening. "Sirius! Put me down!"

"Nope. I hope you like role play, love. We are going to be big bad wolves," he snickered.

Hermione struggled as the door was opened and yanked the fake wolf nose from Sirius. "You're a faker, Pads."

"But, I'm not," Remus said as he shut the door.

Hermione's eyes met Remus's gaze; it spelled hunger clearly. It was indeed one way to end such a crazy Halloween. She couldn't have been more pleased to have been little red riding hood this evening. She didn't even mind the whole being devoured by a wolf… well, two if you count the fact that one of them was a werewolf in fact. Maybe next year she would go as the 'girl' who cried wolf…

 **Happy Halloween everyone! Enjoy and try to remember, don't cry wolf... unless it's in rapture, right? Hah, have a good holiday!**


End file.
